


Warmth In The Lonely World

by VenniLumous



Series: The Story of Four [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fantasy, First Meetings, Flowers, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenniLumous/pseuds/VenniLumous
Summary: Himitsu Kagamiu, who "travels" from place to place wakes up in a field of flowers. There she meets a person named Marcel Vimaro, a renowned mage from this place she's currently in. From there, they become a duo that is a force to be reckoned with.A tale about two "cold" people learning to appreciate the warmth from within.





	Warmth In The Lonely World

A girl wakes up and lays down listlessly, she doesn't bother opening her eyes yet. She feels the grass brushing her face and smells the fresh flowers blooming. If she dared to open her eyes, she would see the beautiful flowers blending with the mesmerising sky.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
She sighs out in slight frustration, “Going unconscious while traveling sucks.” She spat those words out as she remembers getting drained from the battle, and left the world she used to reside without saying goodbye. Maybe she should have rested, but it was already risky as is staying there any longer.  
  
She didn’t know she had gone unconscious again until she heard crunching footsteps. Feeling that whoever is there is not planning to leave she opens her eyes and is met with a gorgeous color of red. She sits up in shock and gets her forehead smacked against the other person’s forehead.  
  
“Gah!” The person- a boy, groans in pain as he rubs his forehead. She doesn’t say anything as she continues to look at him, observing his actions. He probably felt the intensity in her stare since he stops what he’s doing and looks at her. He frowns and averts his gaze from her, making her feel confused.  
  
She goes near him, her purple eyes softening, “Are you alright?” She asks, gently brushing his hair out of his face to see is he got injured from the accidental hit. She feels him heating up and wonders if he’s sick. She felt him grasping her wrist and she stares at him questioningly.  
  
The boy’s grip instantly loosens as she focuses on him, “Yeah, I’m alright-” He coughs in embarrassment, a bit thankful that she didn’t know what he felt, “I’ve dealt with worse…” He mumbles as he stood up straight his hand stretching out towards her, “Why were you sleeping here? It’s kind of dangerous being out here with no equipment…”  
  
She blinks slowly at him, processing on what he said and looks down to herself. Her eyes widen in shock as she doesn’t have equipment to defend herself with, she sighs and gives a small apologetic smile, “Is that why you were waking me up?”  
  
He gives a small smile back and she felt her heart skip and forces herself not to flush, “Yeah, there might be monsters out there to... you know.” He mumbles and looks away.  
  
She laughs lightly at his response and gently takes his hand, feeling the warmth and callousness of it, “Well, thank you for waking me up then.”  
  
He pulls her up and helps her regain her balance, trying not to think that her laugh is cute, even if it is towards him, “Honestly, I couldn’t see you. I almost tripped over you in fact.” He coughs once again and squints his eyes, eyebrows furrowing in focus.  
  
She slightly frowns, whether it’s from guilt or concern she doesn’t know, “Did I blend in with the flowers then?”  
  
“No… you…” He starts off before cutting himself off and looks away. The girl blinks in confusion as she didn’t see that his face started to turn red. He takes a deep breath, feeling the blood from his cheeks fading, after calming down he stares at her sheepishly, “...Nevermind. Do you want to come with me then? The village is just nearby. The more the merrier when traveling.”  
  
She didn’t answer right away, too shocked that he offered her to go with him and not the other way around. After a minute of composing herself, she nods to him which made him smile, to which she smiled in return.  
  
He looks at her one more time before looking ahead, starting to walk towards their destination. She blinks at him and chuckles quietly, following him, “Thank you, for waking me up and all…” She mumbles awkwardly, hoping he won’t hear it.  
  
He gives a small smile to her shyness, but doesn’t reply to her.


End file.
